


Quickdraw

by fantom_ftnoise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Harry, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise/pseuds/fantom_ftnoise
Summary: He loved quickdraws. They made him feel like the cowboys in those westerns on the telly late at night.





	Quickdraw

He wasn't sure when the stares began to creep under his skin, burn through his muscles, etch into his spine. After the war, Diagon Alley rioted if he so much as stopped by the bank. Even in disguise, he was recognized by his wand, or jumper, or trainers. Kingsley nearly rescinded his offer to allow him into the Auror program; they'd had to map out his route from home to the training ward to St. Mungo's to home again. Special portkeys, each disguised as a little brass button on his blue trainee robes.

 

But today he wore red robes for the first time. Proper Auror robes, with gold fastenings and a custom wand-holster tucked up the sleeve for quickdraws. He loved quickdraws. They made him feel like the cowboys in those westerns on the telly late at night, when he couldn't sleep because the stares and whispers caught him in his dreams. He'd watch the westerns and practice his quickdraws and pretend there was only one other person in the whole world to look at him. A prickly blond git, dressed in black, looking too good to be allowed. They'd stare each other down, one on one. Fingers twitching at their sides, ready for action - 

 

He didn't feel ready for action. He stood at the head of the line - top of his class - in an alcove behind the atrium where the public graduation ceremony would take place. Draco was behind him, not in front of him. It was wrong, all wrong... The moment the doors opened, those stares would find him! He'd freeze - fumble the draw - 

 

"Scared, Potter?" a voice came from over his shoulder, warm breath tickling his ear. Harry could swear he heard a bird cawing overhead. It was high noon.

 

"You wish."

 

The doors opened.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quickdraw Fan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800322) by [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake)




End file.
